


Reward

by orphan_account



Category: Drab Majesty (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Insect Death, Lemon, M/M, Phobias, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mona is scared of spiders and encounters one inside their hotel room, but Deb comes to save him.BoyxBoy sex, ahead! ^_^





	Reward

**Author's Note:**

> ...based on an interview where mona said he was scared of spiders, so cute

The hotel room was already shit and the last thing he needed was a short orb-weaver, crawling on the ground and searching for food. Mona barricaded himself in the corner with a bunch of teddy bears and watched the harmless-insect with fear in his dark-brown eyes. Where the hell was Deb when he needed him the most, he thought. A soft whimper left the corner of his lip, because he really needed Deb to kill this treacherous spider for him so it would not bite him or even worst, croak him. “Oh god, no!” Mona feared the worst.

He hated spiders. No matter how big or small they were; he didn’t like them, especially pet tarantulas.

It was a phobia of his that stood with him his entire life, because of unpleasant experiences from being bit by one when he was younger. But even if he did have good encounters with spiders, he’d still be frightened by them, just by the way they looked. Because to him, they were the ugliest insects out there. So, no means no.

“Hey babe, what’s all th-” once Deb walked inside the room, he nearly drops his cup of tea with laughter. Because he happens to find his boyfriend surrounded by teddy bears (that he had bought him) and act like a total bitch in a corner. The room was small but the walls were rallying Mona enough excuses for him to not even attempt to kill the spider.

“D-Deb, there’s a spider in here... Please, help!” Mona mumbled in a shaky voice, due to fear.

“Aww, but you look super cute in that corner… Why should I?” Deb chuckled, admiring how cute his lover looked when being scared. But it was a turn-on at the same time that his trousers got tighter.

“Oh my god, Deb… Kill the fucker!” Mona raised his voice and hugs one of the teddies childishly with alert eyes. The spider was moving closer towards him and it drove him crazy, the keyboardist began to squirm and the panic was increasing. Mona secretly hates spiders, even though he's keeping it Goth and likes scary-horror flicks.

“Alright, don't panic!”

With that said, Deb put his cup of tea down on the nightstand; so, he could grab a towel and rescue Mona from the harmless insect. He squatted down, pressing into it's bare flesh until it's skin was splattered all over the hard-wood floor and bleeding.

Mona gasped with his hands over his mouth, as he saw how Deb killed the threatening spider and cleaned up the floor afterwards with chemicals and sanitizing spray.

“Thank you, Deb!” Mona got up, grabbing his teddy bears. 

“You're welcome. I'll do anything for you,” Deb sat on the edge of the bed and sipped some of his tea. He eyed Mona, despite wearing sunglasses indoors.

“Well, since you saved me from that scary insect. I shall reward you.”

“With what, exactly?!?”

Before the guitarist knew it, Mona put his teddy bears away in the drawer and settled himself on his lap to sort out what he's going to give the platinum-blue haired man as a reward. Mona looked around and took Deb’s sunglasses off with a smirk, before wrapping his arms around his neck. Instead of responding to Deb’s question orally, Mona attempted a bunch of seductive and provocative gestures on his lap - to signal what the reward is.

“Uh. Dancing…?” Deb guessed with a puzzled look. 

“No!” Mona moved his arms away from the guitarist’s neck and sat back to expose his body seductively, wiggling his shoulders, and stroke his clothed-nipples along with clouds of lust in his eyes. “I meant me, baby!” Mona purred, his huskier voice sending chills down Deb’s spine. “Oh, you mea-” Deb were cut off by Mona’s index finger against his lip. “Shh... Enough talk, baby. I know you were turned-on by me when I was scared and shit, because I saw the tent in your pants which I thought was kinda hot” Mona caught him off guard when he said that.

A shade of pink spread across Deb’s cheek. Although he wasn't the bottom male, his shy side kicked in at the wrong time. Deb may be dominant but he had a different side to him as well, that was usually concealed by charisma but it was true though; Deb was turned-on when Mona became scared of that spider. Because he thought it was cute and sexy to see him, balled up in a corner and quivering from fear. 

But the way Mona’s ass was clinging next to his hard-on, developed good friction that he wanted to fuck his keyboardist right now.

“Oh Mona, you're such a massive turn-on when your scared. Sometimes, I just wanna push you up against the wall and fuck you senseless, until you beg for more!” Deb spoke dirtily that eventually turned Mona on.

For a second, Mona breathed deeply and exchanged glances at the wall, due to the seduction. At one point, Mona thought he was the art of seduction but it seems as though Deb has it too despite being a masculine top.

“You're so horny for me, but I like it!” once that was said, Mona leaned in and crashed their lips together for a soft kiss that soon turned into a heated one. Deb was shocked, but he held Mona by the waist and kissed him back.

Their tongues fought for dominance, but as always, Deb won the battle. Mona groaned against his lips, as he explored his mouth with skillful precision. Deb devoured his sweet taste in the end before taking things to the next level. The guitarist was firm in his dominance that he roamed his hands up and down Mona’s ass, prior to manipulating him within the kiss. But the kiss soon came to an end, once they parted with lustful gazes at each other. Mona pushes Deb against the bed, locking the guitarist's waist with his legs and ripped off Deb’s gray dress shirt without undoing the buttons.

“Hey! What the fuck, Mona? You tore open my dress shirt!” Deb whined with furrowed eyebrows, Mona smirks.

“Oops. Sorry Debby, but the gray is such a shitty color. That’s why I tore it. But I promise, I'll buy you another one, but in all black, to replace it. Okay?” Mona reassured but he really means it, since their selective with colors of clothes, because in their eyes, everything has to be as dark as their soul. Although, Deb didn’t mind the gray like Mona did.

“Shit, Mona!” Deb leaned back with his elbows against the bed as half of his muscled torso was exposed to the cold air and Mona’s sight. “What’s wrong, baby…? Am I too hot and Goth for you?” taunted Mona, as he roamed his index finger up and down Deb’s six-pack. “No, it’s just…” Deb grumbled.

“It’s just what, Deb? The fact that you secretly like to wear the color gray or am I too irresistible?”

“Both.”

“That’s what I thought!”

Within seconds, Mona kissed up and down Deb’s bare torso in a firm motion. He played with Deb’s harden nipple with his tongue before nibbling his flawless collarbone. A soft moan left the corner of Deb’s lip, as his boyfriend marked each area of his perfectly-muscled torso and neck. Deb loved how Mona claimed him as his own. Instead, Deb relaxes during the foreplay with Mona in control, and sighed as Mona continued to suck his erect nipple.

“Fuck, Mona…” Deb groaned when Mona teased him with this foreplay. He felt like pushing Mona against the bed and pound into him pointlessly. Meanwhile, Mona rubbed his abs again, looked up at Deb, and licked the erect bud seductively. “Get naked, now, Mona! I want to see that gorgeous body” Deb demanded but Mona complied.

Mona stood up for a second and lifted his black t-shirt, before tossing it somewhere on the floor. While Deb unbuttoned Mona’s black skinny jeans. Deb made sure to pull them right off along with his underwear and throw them out of their sight, until they joined his shirt. At last, Deb finally has a naked and blushing Mona on his lap. A smirk crept across his face as he saw Mona looking elsewhere and obviously embarrassed.

“What happen to your confidence, Mona?!” now it was Deb’s turn to taunt and so, he pulled the aqua-blue haired man his way who still had glances at the bed with burning cheeks. “Deb, I'm the only one naked.” Mona pouts.

“Well, that’s because your the bottom,”

“Hey!!”

“Aww, you’re my bottom, cutie”

“I know that, but you could be naked too... I want us to be even.”

“Alright, babe.”

Deb gladly pulled off his torn dress shirt, shoves it aside, and unraveled the belt to his trousers. Mona slowly helps him pull them trousers and underwear off to throw them aside, along with the pile of their clothes on the floor. Now, they are even. Mona isn’t the only one naked, anymore.

“You happy, now?” Deb asked. “Yep. Now, just one more thing-” Mona moved south, and got on his knees until he was crouching with his feet on the cold floor. Apparently, he saw how hard Deb’s cock was; thus, he took action. Mona faced Deb’s throbbing cock, grabbed the arousal in his hand, and engulfed as much as he could of Deb’s dick inside his mouth.

“Oh, you fucking slut!” Deb groaned louder. Mona bobbed his head at a steady rate.

The intrusion of his boyfriend's wet warmth around his dick, drove him crazy and turned him-on even more. If Mona kept seducing him like this, he’ll end up cumming inside soon. But to obtain control in this performance, Deb rolled his hips at a rhythmic motion and attempted to face-fuck Mona. It was too much for Mona and he couldn’t take all of it, instead he removed Deb’s cock from his mouth, licking up and down his length.

“Fuck” Deb gritted his teeth, as he watched the pretty man below, lick all around his shaft. Mona knew he was seducing him really good, so he smirks and starts sucking one of Deb’s balls, and pumped the length with his free hand.

Overall, Deb felt like he could cum there and then if he allowed Mona to continue, but not now. He wants to cum during anal sex while being inside of him. Because he never likes to spoil anything special, especially during sex. Instead of allowing Mona to jerk him off, Deb pulled Mona away from his pulsating dick, and grabbed Mona by the chin with his index finger and thumb. “You fucking whore, I could spank you for that!” Deb spat, revealing the true beast he was.

Without warnings, Deb brought Mona on the bed and hovered above him, nibbling Mona’s neck harshly. The dominant and eager side him kicked in but Mona was enjoying every second of it, which is why he submitted. Mona couldn't help but throw his head back and moan shamelessly as Deb sucked the sensitive part, followed by constant hickeys marked across the skin. Mona wanted more friction; thus, he wrapped his legs around Deb’s waist to bring their bodies closer, and their hard erections clung against each other.

“Uhh...Deb, fuck! I want you inside of me!” Mona moaned out when Deb grinds against him, nibbling his collarbone for revenge. Deb heard the keyboardist's request and from there, he stopped what he was doing to look up at him with a smirk. But instead of doing what Mona requested, Deb just sat there, staring at him in awe. Admiring the beautiful man before him. He decided to tease Mona by not fucking him, but Mona knew what to do in this situation. Enough is enough, he flipped their positions until he was on top of Deb. Again.

“What the fuck?!?”

“Sorry Deb, I can't wait any longer”

“I haven't even prepared you yet, its gonna hurt!”

“Don't worry, baby! I’ll be fine. Besides, I lubed up your dick with my spit so I should be good to go!”

Deb lays back with a sigh as his waist was trapped by Mona’s knees. He gripped Mona’s slim waist, and watched him position his throbbing cock in front of his entrance. He saw everything happening in Mona’s lower reign, so he anticipated for more.

“Are you sure you'll be alright…?” Deb asked with concern in his voice. Mona looked down at Deb with a smile and sense of confidence. “I’ll be fine, so stop asking and shut up!” Mona responded. “…okay” Deb said while biting his bottom lip; once he saw Mona getting ready to ride him.

Being the desperate and power bottom, he was, Mona slowly drops himself on Deb’s hard penis with a mewl and tears of pain. Deb moaned directly as he felt his dick being shoved into Mona’s tight heat.

“Hnghhhhh D-Deb…fuck aaahhh…” Mona let out a long sigh, as tears were rolling down his eyes and he couldn’t move yet, not with the pain. He waited patiently, until the pain went away. “Don't worry, baby! Relax, it will get better soon, I promise!” Deb cooed. This usually happened, every time they fucked. It felt like their first time especially for Mona, because he would always experience pain whenever Deb entered him but things got better once it disappeared.

Either way, Deb did not like to see his lover in pain, therewith he did what he can to make Mona feel better and relax. Deb roamed his hands all over that tan body, and tugged both of Mona’s erect nipples seductively. The method worked; Mona began to relax, close his eyes, and throw his head back with soft moans - while waiting for the pain to disappear.

“Aaaaahh Deb, you can move now” Mona felt his tight hole adjust to Deb’s size, after five minutes of the stinging sensation inside his rectum.

Deb smirked, gripped him tightly, and rolled his hips. Mona moaned by the intrusion of pleasure and started rocking up and down to meet Deb’s pace. Despite being on the bottom, he was able to thrust into Mona from underneath.

As Deb increased his pace and rolled his hips at a steady rate, he roamed his hands all over Mona’s body again; because he couldn't get enough of it. Mona, who was moaning in pleasure, looked down at Deb with a beautifully sex face. “Does it feel good?” Deb asked, curious to know if his lover enjoyed riding his hard dick. “Uhhhh! Fuck yeah!” Mona replied through breathless moans and all he could think about right now was; how good and hard Deb’s dick felt inside of him.

Seconds later, Mona dug his hands onto Deb’s chest and rode Deb hard with whorish moans. Deb was trapped into a veil of pleasure when his lover appeared to be so sexy on top of him, hence he held Mona’s waist and rolled his hips even faster. Although, reminding himself that Mona was a man too, Deb reached down as he was moving, and played with Mona’s neglected cock. “Uhhh! Fuck!” Mona moaned louder. Deb chuckled quietly and continued to pump Mona’s dick in time with his wild pace. Ecstasy roamed throughout his body and he rode Deb’s cock with firm rocking, until the friction increased. Deb moaned softly as he was fucking Mona from below in the cowgirl position.

“Uhh! I'm gonna cum soon!” Mona warned as he felt his climax approaching.

“Don't keep it in, let it all out, Mona!” Deb encouraged, as his fingers played with the slit of Mona’s erection. Afterwards, Mona rode him hard with sexy moans and exploded his cum all over their chest and stomach, including Deb’s hand. As soon as Mona’s energy was drained after orgasm, he fell forward against Deb with heavy pants. “I didn't get a chance to cum, baby” Deb revealed. "Don't worry, get on top of me" Mona said, breathlessly, and sat on Deb’s cock with a pout, he was obviously trying to turn his lover on.

Deb knew what he was talking about, so he pulled out and rolled Mona over on his back before ramming back into him. Because Mona’s cum was coated over their bodies, it gave Deb enough lubrication for him to move and roll his hips quicker. Mona wrapped his legs around Deb’s waist as he was being fucked, hard and deep. The guitarist wanted to cum inside of him, hence he started pounding in and out.

“I’m close... You're so fucking tight!” Deb moaned as he increased his pace.

“Uhh yeah, shoot your load in me.” Mona gripped Deb’s neck tightly and moaned even louder as Deb thrusted erratically into him. “Oh fuck” right after a few thrusts, Deb spilled his seed into Mona’s hole with deep and raspy moans. Mona whimpers as his small hole was being filled with Deb’s cum. This was the moment he was waiting for, because it is so sexy to him to have his lover's cum inside his ass.

“Mmm I can feel your sperm inside my hole” Mona smirked prior to capturing Deb’s lips for a sloppy but passionate kiss. Secretly, Mona likes to be filled with Deb’s semen. Deb held him by the cheek and nibbled his lover's bottom lip in order to obtain dominance, despite being tired after an orgasm.

If they did not stop turning each other on by a simple kiss, Mona needed to take action. Instead of affiliating any further, Mona parted their lips with a long string of saliva, as he began to move away from Deb, but it soon popped when Deb stuck his tongue out and licked his bottom lip followed by a smirk. Mona held Deb’s neck tightly and winced as soon as Deb removed his limp dick away from his cum-filled anus.

Seconds later, Deb fell aside Mona with heavy breaths and glances at the wall. Mona rolled the blankets over them, then grabbed a cigarette from the nightstand and snuggled next to Deb’s chest with a grin.

“That was amazing,” Deb spoke while wrapping an arm around Mona.

“Yep!” Mona lit his cigarette (with a disposable lighter) so he could smoke it.

“Hey, baby! I love you!” Deb mumbles next to his ear, causing him to giggle through firm exhales.

He continues to smoke his Parliament cig, “Love you too!”

THE END


End file.
